


What If?

by OneAgentofChaos (BeringsBulldog)



Series: Myka and Helena Sittin’ In A Tree... [3]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: AU of Helena's Season Four character arc, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeringsBulldog/pseuds/OneAgentofChaos
Summary: The Fate of Helena G. Wells





	

**Author's Note:**

> These are just some musings concerning Helena's fate after the Warehouse blew up, according to different "Powers that Be". Keep in mind, these were all written before Season Four premiered.
> 
> For those of you who don't know, Joss Whedon created Buffy the Vampire Slayer. He tends to kill his characters, including major ones. If he brings them back, they must suffer horribly.
> 
> Both Joanne Kelly and Jaime Murray very much ship Myka/HG and are not afraid to declare that their relationship is "definitely scissor-y" and that "Myka will always love HG". No matter what Jack Kenny does, Joanne and Jaime, your acknowledgements are incredible to have and we fangirls will always love you for it. Salute the Captains! 
> 
> Thank you to Rebecca Ashling for her wonderful support and ideas.
> 
> I put a challenge to myself to do exactly 100 word drabbles, and this was the result. I haven't decided if I'm doing any more or not. If I did, it will probably be something to do with season five or beyond. 
> 
> I originally posted this immediately after Season 3 ended, so it's been around for quite some time. I did a bit of editing, and wanted it posted under this pen name. Sooo...here it is. Hope you enjoy.

~~The Joss Whedon Solution~~

Helena roared in pain and anger. She was brought back, alive again. She had sacrificed, been forgiven. She was ready to accept her fate in hopes of being with her beloved Christina.

“Helena!” There were lips, sweet lips, kissing her. She fought an urge to flee, instead she kissed Myka back, and tasted salty tears.

Helena released the embrace, her resurrector’s face wet with tears. Myka radiated such relief, devotion, and love, it nearly stole Helena’s breath away.

Myka’s warm touch yearned for life; Helena’s cold touch yearned for death.

Each soul crying out, each never hearing the other’s plea.

\----------

~~The Jane Lattimer Solution~~

Helena was alive.

Now Helena was leaving her.

Again.

“Why?” Myka screamed at Jane. “She sacrificed herself!”

“I’m sorry, Myka. The decision’s final.”

Myka searched fathomless eyes, silently seeking an answer: How can you just accept this?

Helena cupped Myka’s face, regret the only response. “I will never forget you. Perhaps it’s selfish…”

Helena kissed her.

Long, and deep, and sensuous.

Like Myka always wanted, but never had courage to ask.

The kiss climaxed, Myka’s vow exhaled through touching lips.

“I will find you. I promise.”

A smirk of old appeared, the whispered reply riding one shared breath.

“I know."

\----------

~~Every Fangirl, Joanne Kelly, and Jaime Murray’s Solution~~

Bodies blurred in fluid motion. Hearts, minds, and souls finally alive, together in one time and place; no longer hindered by one’s own hand nor by higher power.

Forgiveness given, tension released, curiosity satisfied, love offered, love accepted. Each expressed in one never-ending touch, erasing visions of ash, fire, and heartbreaking smiles.

Peaks too numerous to count, sating long held desire. Sweating, heated bodies collapse into each other, intertwining as one. 

Tears of joy softly kissed away before sliding into raven hair; over a century excruciating pain and grief swept away.

Helena G. Wells had come home at last.

**Author's Note:**

> *I decided to put all of my Bering and Wells one-shots all in a series. There is no particular reason for the order they’re in. I just like the idea of having my one-shots all together like this. I’m putting all of my current ones in this series, and any future ones as well.


End file.
